


White Tears

by deadmannewil



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Candy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Happy, Hugs, One Shot, White Day, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmannewil/pseuds/deadmannewil
Summary: Kris gifts Susie a gift on White day, some tears fall but they're happy tears.Written for the one hour challenge. Took me an hour and like 10 extra minutes.Twitter for more entries: @KxS_1h
Relationships: Kris & Susie (Deltarune), Kris/Susie (Deltarune)
Kudos: 27





	White Tears

A simple day in typical March. Hometown, Ebott, they’d be the same in this day.

The tale however, is in Hometown, the quiet little town located not too far from the big and busy Ebott city. The weather was nice, there was no snow, the Spring’s lively Sun is showing off, painting every place in its familiar yellow to orange hue.

The sight was pleasant, and it was quite warm, there was no need to go walking in coats or jackets anymore, there was no wind and the temperature was great.

Kris, the only human Resident in hometown, went out for the first time in the week without his familiar sweater. It’s not because he suddenly wanted to change his attire or that he’d be sweaty from it, it was because one mauve dragoness had asked him to try on something new when there’d be a chance. He wore jeans, not his brown cargo pants, he wore a blue t-shirt with a white bomber overlapping it, he wore a set of sunglasses, making him look all the more ‘lit’ as Susie would say. Instead of his usual black shoes, he chose to wear sneakers that had a pattern of blue and white colours, which made him look quite different.

Once he looked into the mirror, finding his outfit quite nice on him, he walked back to his bedroom, going up the stairs and twisting the door knob, having stepped in shortly after. He reached to his bedside cabinet, and took out a gift.

Today’s the fourteenth, the white day, a reverse valentine’s day. He remembered well that Susie gave him chocolate hearts that he very loved on that day, him completely forgotten about such a day existing too. So, he learned that today’s a day for him to get back to her, hence he grabbed his package, which was at least twenty centimeters in its width and height, making a great square.

He thought that if he were to get back to her, he might as well do it right, so he took a good bit of time yesterday, making her something special.

Chalk candy, it was. While he knew that Susie wasn’t actually that keen on eating chalk, he thought that if he’d make something that has the texture of chalk along with the crunch, if he were to make it sweet and pleasant and wouldn’t actually use any chalk, he’d have something good done.

The results, along with a soda can, a cake slice with flower decor, and a few chocolate hearts he had saved, laid in that package, and he was quite proud to see it all lay beside him, organized and placed well in the package.

He wasn’t that afraid to have it be spoiled, after all, it’s not been even 8 hours since he’d placed them in, plus the package was thermo-proof, so his stuff is very fresh.

He took the package in both of his hands and stepped out of his room, closing the door and chasing down the stairs, knowing that he’d have to make it fast to their meeting place. After he rushed out of his room, passing by the living room and corridor, he pushed open his front door, shut it, locked it with a key, and moved on, running into the forest, sure to reach the little hill with a table and few benches that they’ve made themselves.

He ran to the place in haste, however he wasn’t in a hurry, never it’d be good for him to be in a hurry, he knew that well. Passing by trees, small humps that were peeking out from the ground, little stones absentmindedly placed throughout the soil, he made his way faster than he expected, since he did see the wonderful place that they’ve made together, seeing the mauve dragon sitting there in clothes that he picked for her, that one day.

He slowed down, choosing to walk instead of running, studying what she had put on.

First he noticed her cap, black and white colours, having a purple eggplant in its visor. Then he moved to see her olympic shirt, white with blue stars placed randomly on it, making for a great pattern. She also had jeans, new ones without any rips or attritions.

To Kris, he enjoyed her new attire, it to him meant changes of Susie, since she did go through changes in these months. She became kinder, less threatening, less closed in herself, more wanting to speak about her problems and interests and dropped quite a bit of the harshness that she had.

He was close to her, and Susie had great hearing, Kris put on a genuine smile just in time for Susie to turn her head in his way, a toothy grin formed on her face.

The first words came from her, in a happy tone of voice she spoke. - “Sup, dude? Looking good!”

“Thanks, I knew you’d enjoy it. And hey there, I’m fine thanks, what about you?” - Kris replied, voice trying to hide excitement that he’s experiencing. He did want to give her the gift that he made, after all.

“Eh, y’know, I’m fine too, just had a rocky morning, kinda.” - She replied, meanwhile a shrug was given out by her body language.

“How come?” - He had questioned, taking a seat in the bench and placing the package on the table.

Susie laid her eyes on the box on the table, yet questioned nothing regarding it. Kris looked at her too, lifting his glasses above, choosing to show her his familiar and red, mesmerizing irises.

“Well… Eh, don’t worry about it.” - She said, looking away from Kris for a second, before turning to him once again, a smile formed on her lips. - ”Just some dumb thoughts assaulting my mind, heh.”

“Come on, you know that talking about it is beneficial.” - Kris replied, placing a hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

She looked at Kris with a smile, giving a short smirk. - “Well… Yeah, but, you know, it’s really nothing that bad. I’ve had much worse before.”

“Hm… Well, whatever it would be, I am here and I assure you that I do love you.” - He said, making it sound so matter-of-factly, that it made Susie blush.

“H-hey, come on, what’s with the sudden affection, nerd?” - She said, leaning away in surprise from the human.

“Well, remember how you gave me chocolate hearts for Valentine’s?” - He asked, receiving a nod. - “That made me think of something… When I realized that I never really got to you back about it, I thought that well… Today’s White day, meaning that I get to pay you back.”

Susie was completely silent, she didn’t have a smile, nor did she have a surprised face. She was just… Confused, and seemed to be in thought.

“...Dude, that was a gift, not a competition.” - She had said, taking the package in her hands, inspecting it, without giving it a shake.

“I know that it wasn’t, nor am I looking for it to be a competition.” - The human calmly responded. - “I got you a gift too, is what I’m trying to say. Please, do check it out.”

“Hmm… Alright, let’s see what sick gift you’ve got in there for me!” - She said with glee in her voice, as she placed the package on the wooden table.

She used her claws to tear through the little white dotty packaging, making the box bare and ready to be open. She grabbed one side of the box, which made the other half of the box fall off, exposing the contents. Susie gasped at the sight, looking at the side beyond her.

Chalk candy, chocolate hearts, a cake slice, a can of her favourite soda, that she thought was no longer being produced. There’s a little card inside, heart shaped, saying that Kris loves her, an eggplant and apple drawn nearby each other, a heart above them.

“Kris…” - She let out a word, voice sounding unusual.

“Yes, Susie?” - The human had asked, studying her face close.

“It’s… I… This is just what I needed…” - She said, a smile forming on her lips, little happy tears making their way down her cheeks, their moisty trails wrapping her snout.

Kris inches in closer to her, wrapping the dragon in his two arms. - “I made it for you. I love you, and it’s okay to cry.”

“I’m so glad I’ve… Met you… It’s so, ha-ha… I really want you to be with me forever…” - She said, wiping her tears with one hand, holding the human with the other, squeezing him gently close to herself.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. I never would.” - Kris had assured her, him squeezing her too, even if it was with slightly less force.

“T-Thank you so much… I’m so h-happy to have met you, ha-ha…” - She had said, letting Kris go, smiling at him without any teeth, a smile that was rare to get, unlike the toothy grin she’d give.

“No problem, Susie. Now come on, give that candy a taste!” - He had asked, dragging one of the chalk candies out, holding it close to Susie’s jaw.

She gently bit a bit of the candy, and with a satisfied hum, she took the remainder of the candy from Kris’ hand, chomping it at once.

“It’s so good…” - She had commented. - “And funny too… I’m glad I didn’t bite your face off, ha-ha..!”

“Pfft! Ha-ha-ha…!” - Kris had fallen into laughter too, them both continuing to laugh.

The sun was shining, and they both were happy.

It was a great day, and while there were tears, they were happy tears. And that’s what mattered.


End file.
